


You will sow storms

by Niibeth



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abduction, M/M, Matt is not nice, Slavery, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niibeth/pseuds/Niibeth
Summary: Once in a lifetime mermaid can give a life to a dying human, taking them down to the sea. Most reflect on this opportunity, choose and weigh. Matt (the sonar technician) was never like this.





	You will sow storms

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the evil mer/Kylo ideas of [jathis](jathis.tumblr.com) and [solohux](solohux.tumblr.com/).

Ugly old barge moves slowly, leaving a smear on the surface of a sea, smelling of shit, blood, disease. From time to time humans throw their own kin into the waters. Usually the dead ones. The living even don’t bother to enfold the bodies into the skins of dead animals of fabric, like some other sailors do. Predators and scavengers patiently follow the ship.

But their all respectfully part for the apex predator. Matt lazily swims closer to see if anything interesting is going on. Humans are interesting. Their hot blood is delicious, they are comparatively large, sometimes they have nice things on them and they are pathetically helpless in the water. «Like a giant stupid talking moving clam. With no shell», - Matt thinks.

And to his pleasure something interesting happens indeed. He hears shouts and then humans throw someone into the water. Vibrations tell Matt that the prey is still alive and struggling. He rushes forward with a shriek, scaring the sharks away.

His cousin, Kylo, has a secret cave, where he holds his humans, sometimes he even steals them, lures them from the shore or the ship. He plays with his prey until they become boring. Matt just goes for the throat. He catches the thin body and sharply turns it around. The human jerks, but then sees his face and smiles. It smiles like it has met a friend. It’s big blue eyes are wide open, it gently holds to Matt’s shoulders and says: “Thank you”.

Matt stops centimeters from the human’s throat, hiding his needle-sharp teeth. Usually two-legged shout and fight. What has gone into that nice head? The human is nice, and Matt changes his mind. He doesn’t have a special cave, but he knows one small island, or rather a cliff, where only crabs and nasty seagulls (loud, not tasty) survive. He can take the polite creature there and, who knows, maybe Kylo has a point.

Human doesn’t protest, just holds weakly to Matt. Finally, he lays his prey on the strip of soft white sand. Human lays quietly, still not attempting to fight.

\- What is your name?  
\- techie – he whispers  
\- Why have they thrown you away?  
\- m dying

Burning hell! He should have guessed. Now, as he looks at his human, he sees clearly, that it is not good at all. No, well, it is still nice for someone who has no proper teeth or fins and whose genitalia are shamelessly unconcealed. But it is weak, it’s breath is heavy and heart beats uneven. The skin around its sky-blue eyes is colored uneasy red, lips are parched. Pale skin on its body is spoilt in many places. Shivers.

For a second Matt feels sad, but then, as customary, turns angry. He should kill the useless creature right now. But then one thought stops him. Kylo! Kylo is mean and has a way of knowing things. He will learn about this attempt of catching a human for himself and Matt will hear no end of this. Matt already can imagine some of the jokes. He sighs and touches his neck-gills with a wet hand to think clearly.

\- Can you be healed? What do you need?  
\- m’cold… please, water

No way. Even if he swims to the shore and somehow brings river water here, human can be dead when he returns. And he has no idea how to keep it warm. His own skin is much colder and there is no cover on the cliff. No, no way, he was stupid. It was ludicrous to think that he can get someone so nice.

Out of anger and spite Matt makes a decision mermaids can make only once in a lifetime. But it is just the way he always does. He touches human’s hand and asks:

\- I will give you a life. Will you give me a life?  
\- yes, - whispers the man, clothing his eyes.

Matt pulls himself closer and softly kisses the human. Then he pulls it… no, him, into the water and waits. Elders say, the transformation can take some time.


End file.
